A medicine packing apparatus is an apparatus for discharging tablet medicines prescribed according to the illness of a patient and packing the tablet medicines in each dose automatically. The medicine packing apparatus includes an installation unit on which a plurality of tablet cassettes containing each different kind of tablet are mounted and a hopper disposed below the installation unit. The tablet medicines are discharged from each of the tablet cassettes that are controllable by a dose and then assembled in the hopper, and the tablets assembled in the hopper are discharged down the hopper and packed with sealed in a packing paper.
By the way, there is possibility of tablets being packed in a different assembly from a prescription due to blockage and congestion while tablets transfer from the tablet cassette to the hopper, thereby reliability of the automatic tablet medicine packing operation being damaged and wasting tablets and packing paper.